


Study Break

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine take a study break that turns a little sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Frottage. Early relationship Klaine.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=43869578#t43869578) on the Glee Kink Meme. Also thanks to [Cass](http://pureklaination.tumblr.com) for the beta read. ♥  
>  **A/N 2:** Since it’s my birthday (today, 5th April), I wanted to share fic. So happy my birthday to you! */is obnoxious*  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Kurt glanced up when he felt Blaine’s toe pressing against the outside of his ankle. He looked up, only to see Blaine’s face in a frown of pure concentration as he poured over his History text book. Kurt flicked his gaze to where Blaine’s sock clad toe was now moving rhythmically against Kurt’s ankle. He smiled to himself and shifted his foot so his own toes nudged Blaine’s.

“Hmm?” Blaine hummed, not looking up from his text book. 

“You’re going to get frown lines,” Kurt said. 

Blaine looked up from his book and shot Kurt a smile. “This class is killing me,” he said, closing his book and pushing it off his lap. “We have a test next week and I feel like my brain is mush.”

“I could help, if you want?” Kurt offered. “History and I are old friends.”

Blaine grinned. “Actually, I could use a break before I go completely brain dead,” he replied. “I’m going to get some water, want one?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Blaine left his room a moment later. Kurt set his own text books to the side and got up off Blaine’s bed to rifle through his record collection with no real intent to choose one. 

Blaine re-entered the room a moment later and passed Kurt a bottle of water. Kurt cracked the cap on it and took a few sips before setting it down on the bedside table. Kurt looked to Blaine, watching his boyfriend carefully. Things were still painfully new with them and although Kurt had managed to get passed the shyness of making out while lying down, things still felt awkward to him. 

Blaine constantly reassured him that the things they did together were fine, that he was more than happy taking things slowly. Some days Kurt wanted to just wrap himself around Blaine and not let go until they were both a mess of sweat and come but he still blushed thinking about it. 

Kurt was getting a little bolder with the things he would do or say to Blaine. It was exciting every time that they did something new. A few weeks beforehand, they had been so caught up in their kissing and being close that they’d both come in their pants. It had been highly embarrassing for Kurt and he still felt a little awkward about it but Blaine had loved it so much that Kurt couldn’t feel too uncomfortable about it. Not when Blaine had looked up at him with a completely relaxed and blissfully happy face, lying boneless on his bed.

“Come sit,” Blaine said, breaking Kurt’s train of thought. 

Kurt re-joined Blaine on the bed, sitting a little closer than they had been before. Blaine reached over and took Kurt’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Kurt’s hand, making Kurt flush. 

He let out a breathy sigh and Blaine leaned forwards, capturing Kurt’s parted lips between his own. Kurt immediately relaxed into Blaine’s touch, his hand automatically coming up to cup Blaine’s cheek. 

Kissing Blaine was amazing. He felt like he could do it hours on end. Kurt felt like every time he kissed Blaine that he learned something new about his boyfriend. The way Blaine responded to every single one of Kurt’s touches turned Kurt on more than he cared to admit. 

Blaine shifted and Kurt moved with him until they were lying down on Blaine’s bed. Blaine gently nudged Kurt’s knee until he could slip his own between Kurt’s. His hand came to Kurt’s hip and Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s shirt sleeve as Blaine’s hand slipped up the back of his shirt ever so slightly, fingers ghosting across the skin. Kurt shivered against Blaine and pressed closer. He pulled back, licking his lips and making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and leaned over again, sliding their lips together. 

Kurt sighed when he felt Blaine’s tongue moving against his own. 

If someone had told him just a few months ago that he would be lying on a bed, making out with an incredible guy, he would have laughed in their face. Somehow, though, Kurt was lucky enough to find Blaine and was even luckier to be kissing him right then.

“C-can we…?” Blaine trailed off, his lips brushing against Kurt’s still as he spoke.

“Huh?” Kurt mumbled. 

“I just… I want…” Blaine cut himself off and shifted until he was lying on his back underneath Kurt. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathed, blinking at Blaine underneath him.

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. “ _Yes_.”

“Good,” Blaine said and he pulled Kurt close, kissing him hotly. 

Kurt shifted, kissing Blaine all the while, until he was settled over Blaine a little more. It was a little awkward being on his knees above Blaine but once he had shuffled again, it was much more comfortable. 

One of Blaine’s hands stroked down Kurt’s back and settled on the waistline of his pants again, one finger tracing his skin in a sensual touch. Kurt’s body reacted without thought and he thrust down into Blaine who _moaned_ underneath him.

Kurt pulled back, blinking down at Blaine. “Uh…” He bit his lip, worried.

“No, no,” Blaine said. “It’s a good moan, I promise.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. He brushed his lips against Blaine’s own in another brief kiss when Blaine turned his head.

“Actually,” Blaine started. “Can… Would you mind kind of lying on me a bit more?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed. “I don’t want to squash you.”

“You won’t,” Blaine said hastily. “I like it. I want to feel your weight on top of me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kurt shifted so that their bodies were a little more aligned and he settled on Blaine, still holding himself up a little. 

Kurt dipped his head and kissed Blaine again, cupping Blaine’s face with his hand. Blaine’s leg hooked around the back of Kurt’s thighs and Kurt felt the shift in angle go straight to his crotch. He tilted his hips away from Blaine’s own but Blaine tightened his leg around Kurt, causing him to all but collapse on top of Blaine. Blaine let out a content sounding sigh and Kurt realised that was his plan all along. 

He settled a little better on top of Blaine, breaking the kiss as he did. 

Blaine’s eyes were darker when Kurt looked at him and he had this happy, flushed glow about him. Kurt still thrilled at the idea that _he_ was the one to make Blaine look like that.

Blaine reached for one of Kurt’s hands and brought it up to his lips again, kissing the back of Kurt’s hand, the palm and then each finger in turn. Kurt watched with interest as Blaine slowly sucked the tip of Kurt’s index finger into his mouth.

The moan that escaped from Kurt’s lips startled him. He stared at Blaine with wide eyes and Blaine used his free hand to pull Kurt in for another kiss. 

“Take control,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips. “Please?”

Kurt nodded dumbly, letting his body react to Blaine’s touch. He kissed Blaine hotly, shutting off his mind and just going with what felt good for them both. Blaine responded to every single one of Kurt’s kisses with equal fervour. Kurt pressed their joined hands down onto the bed as he shifted his hips, aligning them with Blaine’s. He thrust down experimentally and Blaine shuddered underneath him.

Blaine’s chest was heaving underneath Kurt’s own and Kurt broke the kiss to get some air into his lungs. Blaine’s gaze locked with his own and Kurt watched as Blaine’s pink, wet tongue darted out from between his lips, wetting them. 

Kurt leaned forwards and took Blaine’s bottom lip between his own on instinct. He nipped at it and Blaine moaned again. All of Blaine’s reactions were urging Kurt on. 

Kurt pulled back enough to trail kisses down Blaine’s jaw, pausing to press lingering kisses at every spot that Blaine let out a noise to. Kurt felt the hand that was still being held by Blaine’s move and he looked up to see Blaine kissing his fingers again. Kurt nipped at Blaine’s jaw in response and Blaine sucked the tip of Kurt’s finger into his mouth. 

Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck and Kurt felt the vibrations around his fingers.

Kurt pulled back, staring at Blaine’s full, kiss swollen lips wrapped around his index finger. Kurt groaned at the sight. He turned Blaine’s face to kiss him again and rutted his hips against Blaine’s own.

“So close,” Kurt whispered. 

“Me too,” Blaine said, his breath hot against Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt rutted his hips again as he kissed Blaine’s neck once more and it was all it took for him to orgasm. Kurt watched intently as Blaine twisted his head to the side, facing their joined hands, taking Kurt’s finger back into his mouth. His lips closed around the digit, his tongue stroking the pad of Kurt’s finger in a smooth motion as he orgasmed underneath Kurt. Kurt felt his entire body flush from head to toe and when he looked at Blaine, he wasn’t any better. 

Blaine twitched underneath him and released Kurt’s finger from between his lips, blushing under Kurt’s gaze. “That was amazing,” 

Kurt nodded dumbly in agreement. “Yeah, it was,” he said. He went to move off Blaine but Blaine wrapped his leg around the backs of Kurt’s thighs again. 

“Can you just stay like this for a little while longer?” Blaine asked. “It’s nice.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. 

He let his nose brush lightly against Blaine’s own and slotted their lips together in a slow kiss, ignoring the cooling come in his underwear.


End file.
